le sourire
by ladysaturne
Summary: slash. un glaçon s'apperçoit qu'il a fondu mais se refuse à le montrer. Que se passera-t-il si l'Autre s'en apperçoit?


Coucou tout le monde !! Voilà mon deuxième one-shot (donc y aura pas de suite !!). Ca fait un moment que je l'ai écrite et je voulais la poster. Voila qui est fait. J'espère que vous aimerez. Mmmm et j'ai mis un rating PG parce que bien qu'il n'y ai rien d'explicite c'est quand même du yaoi (relations amoureuses entre hommes) et bon les plus petits savent pas forcement que ça existe. (hein? je me fait des illusions ? c'est fort probable mais mieux vaut mettre plus que pas assez...) donc les enfants ? si vous avez moins de 13 ans passez votre chemin vous serez gentils... Et les homophobes c'est pareil !! Venez pas après me dire ... ben je sais pas trop en fait. Si vous aimez pas c'est simple !! Ne lisez pas !!  
  
Disclaimer : la partie que j'aime le moins... Bon étant donné que je suis nulle en dessin bien que j'adore les manga et que je ne suis pas japonnaise mais française, j'en conclue que Gundam Wing et ses persos sont pas à moi !! *snif*  
  
Le sourire  
  
Un bruit de ferraille et de coups de feu...Un combat.  
Des dizaines de Tallgeese et il en arrive de tout les côtés. Ils sont encerclés. Heureusement les autres sont déjà partis.  
Mais eux vont-ils s'en sortir? Heero est angoissé.  
Sur le champ de bataille il ne reste que lui et Duo. Eux et toutes ces Mobiles Suits. A croire qu'Oz a envoyé là toute son armée. Plus ils en detruisent, plus il y en a.  
Soudain une explosion. Le communicateur du Gundam Wing se met à gresiller puis plus rien. Heero se retourne. Le Deathscythe a été touché. Il ne reste quasiment plus rien du cockpit.  
Duo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!  
  
Heero se réveille en sursaut. Il est en sueur. Il regarde autour de lui pour voir où il est. Sa chambre... Il est dans son lit. "Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve...ou plutôt un cauchemar..."  
Heero se recouche. Il tente d'analyser son cauchemar et surtout sa reaction.  
Chaque chose en son temps. Tout d'abord se calmer. Inspiration, Expiration. Encore une fois. Puis une autre. Bien. Ensuite comprendre.  
Pourquoi a-t-il paniqué ? Lui qui n'a peur de rien. Même pas de la Mort. Alors pourquoi ?  
Il a rêvé de la mort de Duo, ce crétin. Il a déjà vu des tas de gens mourrir, leur donnant le plus souvant lui-même le coup de grâce. Alors une fois encore pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'idée que l'americain se fasse tuer le panique autant ?  
Oui c'est ça. Lui, Heero Yuy, n'a pas peur de la Mort ni de la sienne, ni de celle des autres. Il n'a peur que de SA mort. De la mort de ce baka qui se surnomme en riant "Shinigami", le Dieu de la Mort justement.  
Que lui arrive-t-il donc? Il reflechit longtemps, passant une partie de la nuit à fixer le plafond, se demandant s'il devient fou.  
Soudain il ouvre grand les yeux, comme si on lui avait donné un direct du droit en plein dans l'estomac.  
Non! C'est impossible. Et pourtant... Il doit bien admettre que... Il n'arrive même pas à le dire. Lui le Soldat Parfait sensé ne pas avoir d'émotion en ressent une, et de loin la plus dangeureuse! Et le pire étant que c'est envers un de ses "équipiers".  
Comment fera-t-il pour accomplir ses missions maintenant qu'il a mis un nom sur ce qu'il ressent pour Duo? Il aurai trop peur que son cauchemar se réalise ! Car il, allez 1 2 3 on respire..., aime Duo. Non. Rien ne doit entraver sa mission. Un soldat doit occulter ses sentiements. Ni peur, ni pitié, ni amour. Rien. Et pourtant... comment oublier ?  
  
Il reste un moment encore couché là, sous le choc de sa découverte puis il a une soudaine et furieuse envie de le voir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il se léve et entre furtivement dans la chambre de l'americain. Au même moment, celui-ci change de position, comme s'il avait senti sa présence.  
Heero retient son souffle. A son grand soulagement, il ne se réveille pas, la présence de Heero ne semblant pas l'inquieter. 'Quel incapable ! ' ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser. A sa place, il aurait déjà bondi du lit, pistolet au poing. Tu parles d'un soldat ! S'il avait été un ennemi, Duo serait mort depuis longtemps !  
Il reste là, pendant près d'une heure, à détailler le fin visage du jeune garçon, sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux et... ses cheveux. Cheveux qui ont été détachés pour la nuit et qui forment une auréole autour de sa tête. Lui qui pestait contre la longueur de la chevelure de son équipier, par trop remarquable, ne voudrait maintenant pour rien au monde qu'il les coupe.  
Il esquisse un sourire. Il viens de se rappeler leur rencontre. Il essayait de tuer Relena, un fois n'est pas coutume, et Duo lui avait tiré dessus. Lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers son agresseur il avait été ébloui. Et avec le recul il fallait bien admettre que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il s'était mis dos au soleil.  
Ils s'étaient disputés. Heero voulait faire sauter le Gundam Wing, considerant qu'il avait failli à sa mission et Duo, lui, voulait en faire un source de pièces détachées pour son Deathscythe. Le Wing, source de pièces détachées, comme une vieille voiture !! Et puis quoi encore !!  
Puis comprenant qu'il était comme lui envoyé par les colonies, ce baka n'avait pas hésité à l'aider à reparer son gundam et était même allé jusqu'à infiltrer l'Alliance pour le sauver lorsqu'il avait été capturé.  
Sacré Duo...  
  
Craignant de finir par le réveiller il s'en va.  
  
Duo ouvre les yeux. Sans bouger il écoute. Rien. Lentement il se tourne pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de la chambre. Rien non plus. "J'ai du rêver..."  
  
La même scène se reproduit durant plusieurs jours. Duo commence à être nerveux. Il sait, ou plutôt il sent qu'on le surveille la nuit. Reste à savoir qui et pourquoi. Au matin tout le monde se comporte toujours normalement, Quatre prepare le p'tit-dej', Trowa lit le journal, Heero a fini de manger et Wufei s'entraine dans le jardin. Bref tout le monde fait comme si de rien n'était. Or il se passe quelque chose. Il en est sûr.  
L'americain n'en peu plus. Ce sentiment ne le quitte plus. Il commence à se demander s'il fini parano. 'C'est décidé ce soir je ne dort pas je verrai bien.'  
  
Le soir même, il se couche comme d'habitude, mais là il a pris son arme près de lui. S'il a raison il pourrai en avoir besoin.  
Le temps passe. Toujours rien. Il commence à somnoler.  
Soudain il entend un bruit suivi d'un juron étouffé. Il se raidit. 'J'avait raison!'  
  
Heero entre dans la chambre. Ca fait une semaine qu'il répéte ce rituel, attendre que tout le monde dorme pour aller admirer Duo. Ce soir il a decidé de risquer un peu plus. Il s'approche doucement du lit. Soudain il bute contre quelque chose. "#¤§*µ£ !!!". Il s'arrête. Ouf ! Le jeune garcon ne bouge pas, il doit avoir le sommeil très lourd. Il hésite. Se décidant, il effleure doucement ses cheveux. Il en rêvait. Il voudrait tellement toucher le visage de l'homme qu'il aime mais il ne peut pas, sommeil lourd ou pas ça le reveillerai à coup sûr. Il se penche et doucement murmure "Je t'aime Duo". Il a craqué. Il a prononcé les mots taboo. Enfin il se redresse et sort discretement.  
  
Duo est tout tendu. Ses doigts se serrent autour de la crosse de son arme. La personne se rapproche. Elle s'arrête à son niveau. Une main se balade sur ses cheveux. 'Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!' Il commence à être troublé. 'Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si bien ?' La caresse s'arrête. Il sent l'inconnu se pencher sur lui. 'Si jamais il me touche qui que ce soit il se prend une balle!'.  
Et puis là le choc. Il a murmuré "je t'aime". Et Duo a reconnu la voix. S'il n'était pas si bien entrainé il aurai ouvert les yeux et aurai bondi du lit. Au lieu de cela, il n'a pas bougé, feignant d'être toujours endormi.  
L'Autre s'en va.  
  
A peine la porte refermée, Duo s'assoit dans son lit. "Ca alors!" Le glaçon n'en était pas un finalement! Heero, le Soldat Parfait qui n'hésite pas à sauter du 40eme étage sans parachute et à se faire exploser, viens dans sa chambre la nuit pour lui dire "je t'aime" ??  
C'est impossible. Non mieux que ça c'est incroyable!!  
Duo se recouche. Il doit reflechir. Voila pourquoi il a été si troublé quand Heero lui a caressé les cheveux. Il a toujours été troublé par lui, en partie à cause de son coté glaçon. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'acharne à toujours lui faire des plaisanteries douteuses et surtout à lui sauter dessus à tout bout de champs. Il adore arriver à le faire réagir, même si c'est pour entendre le désormais célèbre "omae o korosu" . Parce que c'est les seuls moments où il montre une quelquonque émotion. Et pas pour n'importe qui. Pour lui ! Duo "baka" Maxwell !!  
Et dire que c'était lui qui avait failli le tuer la premiere fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ! Pour une fois il était reconnaissant envers Relena de l'en avoir empêché...  
Mais là Heero avait surpris Duo. Il n'aurai pas cru qu'il l'aimait. Il se doutait bien que ce visage impassible était une facade, mais de là à imaginer qu'il ai des sentiments envers lui !  
Le visage du jeune garçon qui arborait un sourire durant ses reflexions devient tout à coup serieux. "Bon c'est pas tout ça mais maintenant que je sais il faut faire bouger les choses et ça c'est à moi de le faire parce que s'il faut attendre que l'autre Glaçon se décide...".  
  
C'est le matin. Duo s'est levé aux aurores. A pas pu dormir de toute façon. Il a du trouver un moyen pour arriver à ce qu'il veut sans bloquer M. Jenemontreaucuneémotion. Et pour ça il devait être seul avec lui, sinon il se braquerai.  
Il arrive à la cuisine. 'C'est pas vrai il est déjà là ! Mais il dors jamais ce gars-là ma parole ! Bon allez au boulot !'  
"Hi Hee-chan !" Il lui fait un super sourire et se jette à son cou comme d'habitude. Sauf que d'habitude c'est pour l'embêter et là c'est pour voir s'il réagit comme il veut. Ses espoirs sont deçus. Il s'en doutait un peu. Heero ne bouge même pas un cil.  
  
'Oh Lala il me touche ! comme sa peau est douce... Non Yuy reprend-toi!'  
  
'Bon pas de réaction. Mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins j'en ai eu la preuve cette nuit. Passons à la suite et ne nous décourageons pas.'  
Il se sert des céréales et commence à parler. "Tu sais Hee-chan c'est bizarre cette nuit je me suis reveillé..."  
Brusque crispation des doigts d'un certain japonnais... Duo sourit et poursuit. "Et je sais pas pourquoi j'ai repensé à notre premiere rencontre..."  
Il se leve pour aller chercher une cuillère. Heero se léve pour partir. En revenant Duo passe tout près de lui, s'arrête et lui murmure à l'oreille. "Ce jour-là j'ai failli te tuer... et maintenant je donnerai ma vie pour toi..."  
Heero tourne brusquement la tête. Leurs regards se croisent. Celui de Heero reflete une incomprehension totale, une surprise et ... Duo arrive à y lire une lueur d'espoir.  
Il lui fait un sourire. "C'est une chance que je soit bordelique non?"  
  
Heero comprend. Cette nuit il a réveillé Duo. Donc il sait. Et... il répond positivement...  
Il lui retourne son sourire. Mais c'est un sourire inédit, destiné à Duo seul. Ce n'est pas le sourire psychopathe qu'il arbore à la fin de ses missions, ni celui qu'il feint à l'exterieur pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
Non. Ce sourire là est sincère. Et heureux.  
  
OWARI  
  
***********  
  
Heu une petite review ??? s'il-vous-plaît ??? 


End file.
